


Seeking Solace

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the tumblr "Send me a number and two characters" meme.</p><p>Prompt #5- "Seeking Solace" - Jean, Marco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Solace

When Marco looks at the sky, he thinks of death.

It started when he was young. Clouds signaled good things like rain; sunshine meant drought. Nevertheless, he never lost his love of sunshine.

There’s something about the way Jean half-smiles in the sun during ODM training that makes Marco happy.

(His brother was sent on the mission to Wall Maria, and Marco had said to him through tears: _“Look at the sky.”_ )

Jean is like a bird in the daytime, and a crescent moon at night huddled in Marco’s arms.

“The sky is dangerous,” Jean murmurs.

“I know,” Marco replies.


End file.
